<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaway by Peachymoonbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304005">Runaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachymoonbee/pseuds/Peachymoonbee'>Peachymoonbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Human Mark Lee (NCT), Human Suh Youngho | Johnny, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Shy Lee Taeyong, Vampire Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Vampire Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachymoonbee/pseuds/Peachymoonbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Taeyong a vampire of the ghouls side fights with a friend and runs away to the human side what hits him next he would of never imagined in a thousand years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Taeyong!" Doyoung yells fixing breakfast.</p><p>"Coming!" Taeyong yells back putting his newly found items on his bed. Taeyong runs down the stairs wiping his hands on his pants "I'm here!"</p><p>Doyoung turns around seeing Taeyong covered in dirt and dust. "Taeyong how many times have I told you not to go into the attic." Doyoung grabs a towel and wipes Taeyong's face and removes the cobwebs from his hair. </p><p>"Many times but everytime I go up there I find something new, it's amazing." Taeyong moves away from Doyoung grabbing his plate of pancakes and his cup of blood. </p><p>Doyoung sighs and dusts the towel off, "I'm going out soon, we are running out of blood so don't leave the perimeter of the house."</p><p>"Hyung, I'm old enough to go out on my own." Taeyong says before eating his food. </p><p>"I know but I'm only taking care of you, I don't want anything to happen." Doyoung smiles patting Taeyongs newly dyed green hair. </p><p>Taeyong continues to eat as Doyoung grabs his cash, "Don't do anything stupid Taeyong." </p><p>Taeyong smiles, "I won't. Now go, you need to get that done fast." With that Doyoung leaves the house not thinking of anything bad Taeyong could do. </p><p>Taeyong finishes eating rather quickly and puts his plate on the counter running back up to his room. Because of how fast he was running he thought the old stairs would give out by now. On Taeyongs bed lies a pretty crystalized rock, a dead fly, a small pebble and an old picture of Doyoung and him. Taeyong carefully picks up the fly and walks over to his window sill putting the fly in his Venue flytrap. He then puts everything else in their respective places only keeping hold of the picture. "What do you think past Taeyong, what should I do?" he asks the picture in his hands. </p><p>Taeyong gets an idea so he quickly grabs his messenger bag putting the picture inside along with other random things inside his room. "I'll be back before Doyoung knows I'm gone." Taeyong is determined he'll be back in time so he starts moving... </p><p>In the woods at the back of the house Taeyong is looking for anything he thinks is good. Looking where he's going he finds a little mushrooms village or an area of mushrooms. Taeyong squats down grabbing a few of the pretty purplely mushrooms. Onward with his journey. </p><p>Taeyong looks up through the tall wood trees noticing the moon straight above him. "How did the time past, bye frog." He grabs his bag from the tree quickly running back home. Taeyong gets home noticing the lights off <i>Doyoung must not be home</i> he quietly opens the front door. </p><p>"TaEyONG! Where have you been?" Doyoung stands up from where he's been sitting on the couch. </p><p>"I was out in the yard, the back yard that is." Taeyong pushes a small twig back into his hair to hide it. </p><p>"I was worried, what if you had gotten hurt or got stuck somewhere where I couldn't get to you?" Doyoung hugs Taeyong worryingly. </p><p>"Doyoung I'm fine, I wasn't that far I was only in the woods." Taeyong pushes away from Doyoung. </p><p>"So you did leave the perimeter of the house, you are grounded from going outside until I tell you to." Doyoung crosses his arms. </p><p>"WHAT! I'm not a little kid anymore I can do what I want." Taeyong huffs out. </p><p>"Taeyong you know I'm just worried for you. I can't let you go out without telling me. Remember what happened the last time?" Doyoung stares at Taeyong. </p><p>Taeyong scratches the back of his neck, "yea yea I know what happened last time, just sometimes I wanna do my own things." </p><p>Doyoung sighs "Taeyong you know I want you safe." Taeyong doesn't argue and says goodnight going up to his room. He puts his bag down and gets ready to sleep. Doyoung cleans up Taeyongs plate and cup thinking about why Taeyong is going to sleep so early. </p><p>Taeyong lies in bed awake waiting for Doyoung to sleep. When Doyoung finally goes to bed, because Taeyong can hear Doyoung creeky coffin open and close. Taeyong grabs his bag with his things and opens his window climbing out of it. "Oof" Taeyongs body hits a bush. </p><p>Taeyong gets up to his feet and runs in a random direction, this isn't the best idea.  Taeyong runs for awhile not once looking back he stumbles up to a random gate. Taeyong stops and takes a break sitting on the dirt. <i>I don't know where I am or what time it is, it seems like I've been running for hours.</i> Taeyong looks at the sky thinking. </p><p>He reaches into his bag pulling out his picture of him and Doyoung, "I'm sorry." Taeyong folds up the paper giving it a small kiss and stuffing it in his bag somewhere where he'll forget it. </p><p>Getting back onto his feet Taeyong looks around the gate seeing if there's a way to cross but to his luck there's nothing. "Stupid gate I'll just squeeze through." Taeyong sticks his arm through and squeezes the rest of his body through with much struggle. </p><p>"Taeyong?!" Doyoung runs in Taeyongs direction but before he could reach him Taeyong was already through. Taeyong ran as fast as his legs could go not looking where he was going causing him to bump into something or someone. "Watch where you're going." Someone says as Taeyong falls to the floor. </p><p>"Jaehyun! That's not how you talk to someone who just accidentally falls into you." Taeyong looks up terrified seeing three people. </p><p>"Johnny why does he look like that." The short black haired male asks. </p><p>"Mark! He has ears don't ask that,  it's rude." Johnny hits Mark's shoulder. "Look I'm Johnny, I'm sorry Jaehyun my friend was rude, he's just lost a game. Here let me help you up, what's your name?" Johnny reaches his hand out but Taeyong shakes his head, not wanting them to see his vampire teeth. </p><p>Taeyong reaches up hesitantly grabs Johnny hand. "Wow you're cold, how long have you been outside in the cold?" Johnny questions. Taeyong doesn't reply but instead looks in his bag and gives Johnny a button and runs away too afraid to say anything. </p><p>"He's weird." Mark says grabbing the button out of Johnny's hand. </p><p>"He looked scared, Jaehyun just frightened him. Now give that back." Johnny grabs the button back. </p><p>"No seriously he looked really pale, and his hair was wow I mean it was green and he had one green eye. you said he was cold maybe he's a ghost." Jaehyun walks away. </p><p>"He's not!" Johnny goes after Jaehyun. </p><p>"Can we once have a normal conversation." Mark huffs walking after the two. </p><p>Taeyong peaks out from the bush he was hiding in after running away. Seeing the three strange things walk away, Taeyong sighs closing his eyes <i>I'll take a nap here.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong wakes up to a squirl in his face. "Ah!" Taeyong screeches hiding in the bush. </p><p>"Hey what are you doing here? It's pretty early?" Johnny asks staring down at Taeyong. </p><p>Taeyong looked away covering his mouth,  "I'm fine can you move.?" Taeyong gets up looking down. Johnny stepped out his way as Taeyong starts walking out holding his bag closely. Stepping out into the sun Taeyong felt like his skin was burning and hissed running back over to Johnny hiding behind him. </p><p>"yo you okay, you seemed like you were burning let me see your arm." Johnny turns around looking at Taeyong. </p><p>Taeyong shys away from Johnny hesitantly giving him his burning arm. "Jeez are you not used to the sun, it burnt you pretty bad here. Let's go back to my place so I can help you." Johnny grabs Taeyongs hand. Taeyong swore his heart started beating again, maybe this thing named Johnny is actually okay for being a weird creature Taeyong isn't used to. </p><p>Taeyong quickly shook his head taking his arm away dropping his bag off his shoulder. Taeyong didn't care he booked it away from Johnny staying underneath the shade of the trees not wanting to get burned again. </p><p>"Wait! You left this!" Johnny yelled after Taeyong picking up his bag looking at it. It had little scratched up and or broken pins on the outside, things Johnny never heard of. Looking in the direction Taeyong ran off he just suddenly isn't there anymore. Johnny silently cursed at himself holding onto the bag. </p><p>"yooohoho! Where did you go?" Mark runs up to Johnny. </p><p>"I met that green haired kid again, but he left his bag and now he's gone." Johnny looks at Mark shoving the bag in his face. </p><p>"Ack! Smells like dirt and death, what's inside?" Mark grabs the bag out of Johnny's hand. </p><p>"Mark we can't look through someone's bag it's invision of privacy." Johnny grabs the bag back glaring at Mark. </p><p>"Sometimes I wanna smack you in the head but you guys are my friends so I won't." Jaehyun huffs flopping on the floor. </p><p>"Ruudee" Mark crosses his arms. </p><p>"Guys we gotta give this back to him, let's go sit at the park and talk." Johnny grabs Mark leaving Jaehyun on the floor. </p><p>"Hey! Asses." Jaehyun stands up walking after them. </p><p>Taeyong watches them walk off, "I need that back, it has my journal in it." Taeyong follows behind them all the way to the park, luckily there's more trees here. </p><p>Johnny sets Taeyongs bag next to him, "yooooo da view." Mark laughs sitting on the fountain in front of the bench. </p><p>"Jaehyun sit next to Mark so I can take a photo." Johnny sits on the floor. Taeyong observes from afar hiding behind a tree but his hair in the light is obvious to anyone but the trio. The three have a mini photo shoot before Jaehyun steals Johnny's phone. "HEY! Give it back!" Johnny reaches for Jaehyun hand. </p><p>"No!" </p><p>Mark grabs the phone running away "MINE!" Mark looks behind him seeing the other two follow him. </p><p>"Now my chance to grab my bag." Taeyong quickly runs to the bench grabbing his bag running back to the safety of his tree. </p><p>The three soon come back, "Mark I swear if you stole that bag I will personally go snip snip like a dog." Johnny threatens. </p><p>"I didn'T do anything." Marks voice cracks. </p><p>"Well it's not here so where did it go, I need to find it, the boy will kill me if his bag is gone." Johnny looks around. </p><p>"Dude, calm down we'll find it just act normal." Jaehyun sits next to Johnny. "By the way lock your photos I don't wanna see bathroom pictures." Jaehyun adds. </p><p>Johnny smacks Jaehyuns arm, "Shut up."</p><p>Taeyong opens his bag looking through the contents, grabbing a pencil and his journal. Looking up, the boys are already gone. "Wait where?" Taeyong holds onto his stuff frantically looking for the oh so tall male. Taeyong sticks to the trees,  literally while trying to find the three. </p><p>"I see you got your bag back." Johnny suddenly pops out of nowhere. </p><p>"AHHHHHH!" Taeyong screams loudly falling onto the ground into a ball. </p><p>Mark laughs, "he screamed like a girl." </p><p>Taeyong stays on the floor hiding his face in the grass. "Is he, um dead?" Jaehyun pokes Taeyong with a stick. </p><p>"Guys stop being mean, I'm sorry for scaring you." Johnny sits next to Taeyong patting his back. Taeyongs stomach does a loud growl. "How about we go get food together, my treat since you seem new and shy." Johnny stands up. </p><p>Taeyong uncurls from the ball shape and looks up at Johnny mumbling a "thanks" Taeyong stands holding onto his journal and pencil. </p><p>Jaehyun grabs Taeyongs hand pulling him out of the shade, "This way!". Johnny noticing quickly moves in the way of the sun hugging Taeyong with his whole body. </p><p>"Bro what's your problem?" Mark pushes Taeyong with an attached Johnny. </p><p>"Listen guys, I think he's allergic to the sun." Johnny stops. </p><p>"Objection, I'm born with it not allergic" Taeyong huffs slightly. </p><p>"What's your name? We don't just wanna keep calling you boy with bright green hair." Mark asks as Jaehyun keeps pulling the clump of people. </p><p>Taeyong looks down "I'm Taeyong". Mark nods and holds onto Taeyongs other side. </p><p>"We're here! Now let's get some food." Jaehyun lets go walking inside the food place. When Taeyong walks inside Johnny immediately moves away from Taeyong walking in front. </p><p>"Soo Taeyong....how long you've lived here?" Mark puts his arm around Taeyongs neck. </p><p>"Uh just a couple days." Taeyong cluches his bag closely, seeing all the unknown creatures. He assumes is just like Johnny. </p><p>"Taeyong what do you want to eat?" Mark asks getting up to the others. </p><p>"Um what's the best thing?" Taeyong asks. </p><p>"Uh let's see there's pizza, hamburger and other things." Jaehyun pulls Taeyong to front. </p><p>"Um I'll try the pizza thingy thing." </p><p>Mark looks at Taeyong weirdly. "Okayyy then how about we go sit down while the other two order." Mark grabs Taeyongs hand pulling him to a seat.</p><p>Taeyong awkwardly sits down looking around "So what do you three do around here?" he asks. </p><p>"We play games, hang out, basically anything a normal person would." Mark pushes Taeyong inside the booth and sits next to him. </p><p>Taeyong nods not really knowing what to do. The two sit in silence before Johnny and Jaehyun back come with pizza. "Oooh yay food." Mark smiles grabbing the pizza. </p><p>Johnny sets pizza in front of Taeyong, then sits down next to Mark and eats his own food. Jaehyun last to sit down he didn't wanna squish Mark and Johnny together so he sits next to Taeyong. </p><p>Johnny's phone dinged and he grabs it looking at it, the bright light attracted Taeyongs attention. "Oooo what's that?" Taeyong climbs across Mark and sits in Johnny's lap. </p><p>"Oh woah, hello." Mark puts his hands up. </p><p>Grabbing the mysterious device from his hands Taeyong looks at it "Shinyyyy" Taeyong stares at it. </p><p>Mark looked at Jaehyun confused, "Is he..... alright?" Mark scoots over towards  Jaehyun. </p><p>Taeyong still holding Johnny's phone presses on random buttons, "Ooo.... No don't! That's... Don't press that, that will... " Johnny starts. Taeyong presses on something playing some loud music. </p><p>Johnny quickly grabs his phone back turning it off. Taeyong stares at the phone, "Can I have?" Taeyong asks cutely. Johnny huffs and hands Taeyong his phone. Taeyong puts the phone is his bag. </p><p>Jaehyun laughs, "Dude you let him steal your phone like that?" </p><p>Johnny shrugs going back to his pizza. Taeyong climbed back over Mark, "Oh my, hello again?" Mark squishes to the seat back. Taeyong went back to his pizza. They hung out there most of the day and Taeyong did give Johnny his phone back after much fight. </p><p>"Taeyong it's okay don't be pouty." Mark pats Taeyongs back whose facing the back of the booth. </p><p>"How about we end this little get together and go home it's getting late." Jaehyun suggests tiredly. </p><p>Mark nods helping Taeyong out the booth who seems to not even wanna look at Johnny anymore. "Okay well me and Mark are going, figure out your own situation." Jaehyun pulls Mark away. </p><p>"Taeyong how about I help you home." Johnny tries talking to the not so happy Taeyong. </p><p>"ummm" taeyong awkwardly looks around. "I'll do it!" mark happily walks over to taeyong. "No no it's okay I uh live" taeyong panickly looks around pointing at a random direction "that way, bye" taeyong hurries away. </p><p>"dude something seem weird with him" jaehyun looks at Johnny. "I like him! He's a cool weird" mark blurts out. Jaehyun shakes his head "you weirdo" </p><p>Taeyong stops and catches his breath "were do I go now". Taeyong looks around and decides to find a nice firm tree for himself to sleep. </p><p>It begin to turn to night as taeyong finally finds a tree. Taeyong delicately hides his bag in a bush and climbs into the tree "woah" taeyong holds onto the tree. </p><p>He finds his way to a nice tree branch and clings to it turning into a bat. Soon night becomes day. </p><p>Light rain padded on the leaves of the tree. A rain drop fell onto taeyongs head waking the sleeping vampire up "squeek" taeyong rolls off the tree flapping is wings at different times causing him to hit the ground turning into human form. </p><p>Taeyong huffed getting up staring at the tree. He grabs his bag out of the bush and hurries out of the Forrest unfortunately it started pouring rain on him getting him soaking wet.</p><p>"great" taeyong rushes under the closest building, the arcade. "taeyonngs here!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"taeyonngs here!" Mark smiles and runs around Taeyong. </p><p>“We always run into you, are you like stalking us or something” Jaehyun crosses his arm. Taeyong was too busy looking at mark running around him that he passed out. </p><p>Johnny gasps “Jaehyun look what you did” </p><p>“JoHnnY cAn wE keEp hIm” mark says trying to pick up Taeyong. Jaehyun rubs his temples “mark we can’t just keep some random human at our house” </p><p>“my house, you two just stay there half of the time” Johnny says. </p><p>“Jaehyun he’s not just a random human he’s Taeyong!” Mark looks at jaehyun and Johnny with puppy eyes. </p><p>Johnny huffs “fine but only until he’s awake” </p><p>“Yay! We’re keeping him!” Mark smiles brightly and helps Taeyong. </p><p>Johnny and jaehyun gave mark the look of older brothers looking at their baby brother “dudes stop looking and help, I can’t carry him on my own” mark says. </p><p>A long 20 minute walk with a whining mark they finally reach johnnys house. </p><p>“Are we there yet” mark whines walking behind Jaehyun and Johnny. “Yes mark we’re here” Johnny rolls his eyes. </p><p>Mark beamed and happily walked into the house, or what he thought was the house but what’s the front door. “Mark we can’t carry you too” Jaehyun complaints trying to hold taeyongs body up. </p><p>“I helped a lot!” Mark defends himself. </p><p>“You stopped like not even 5 minutes into holding him” Johnny unlocks the front door and walks inside. </p><p>Mark sulked and followed the two into the house “I was tired, okay?” </p><p>Johnny and Jaehyun take Taeyong to johnnys room half throwing him on the bed “will he be fine?” Johnny asks. “Ehhh” Jaehyun shrugs and pulls Johnny out of his room. “He’ll wake up eventually” Jaehyun adds. </p><p>“Guys i still helped a lot” mark says sitting on the couch. </p><p>“Get over it mark, you didn’t help much and you made him pass out” Jaehyun looks at mark. </p><p>“How was I supposed to know that would make him pass out I was just excited” mark crosses his arms pouting. </p><p>Johnny sits on the couch next to mark “let’s wait until he wakes up, ya?” </p><p>The two other agree in unison. </p><p>They sat in silence for what they thought was hours but was only 30 minutes. “Do you think he’s alright?” Johnny asks. </p><p>“Don’t know, don’t care” Jaehyun looks on his phone. </p><p>“Jaehyun! That’s mean” mark gets up “I’ll look!” Mark hurries to johnnys room and swings the door open startling Taeyong whose sitting on the bed. </p><p>“Taeyong! Your awake!” Mark smiles and grabs taeyongs hand pulling him out of the room. Taeyong was terrified, could mark see it no, could the other see, yes. </p><p>“He’s awake!” Mark smiles and pushes Taeyong in front of him. </p><p>“Mark he’s terrified. You must of scared him” Jaehyun carefully pulls Taeyong away from mark. Mark pouts “I didn’t mean to” </p><p>“Mark maybe calm down around him he just woke up” Johnny helps Taeyong sit down on the couch. Taeyong just froze up, he didn’t know why but he did. </p><p>“Is this what doyoung watched, those interrogation thingys” Taeyong looks at the three. </p><p>Johnny stares at taeyong “whose doyoung?” </p><p>Taeyong thought for a moment “my daddy!” Taeyong smiles. </p><p>Johnny chokes “your what!” </p><p>Jaehyun wiggles his eyebrows at Johnny “he’s takkkenn” </p><p>“What does that mean?” Taeyong looks at Jaehyun confused. “What?” Jaehyun looks at taeyong. </p><p>Mark pops his head out from the kitchen “what are you guys talking about??” </p><p>“Taeyong has a daddy!” Jaehyun says</p><p>“He’s taken!” Johnny adds </p><p>“A what!!” Mark chokes on his water. </p><p>Taeyong was confused “Taeyong are you dating this doyoung person?” Jaehyun asks. </p><p>“What’s dating?” Taeyong asks. </p><p>Johnny internally dies “you know kissing and make outs and the additional hookup” </p><p>Taeyong tilts his head at Johnny not understanding “have you never asked this doyoung person?” Johnny says. </p><p>“No, doyoung is very strict on what I grew up with. No going outside, no communication thingys, and no vampire fun” Taeyong thinks. </p><p>“What was that last part?” Mark asks. </p><p>“Umm which part?” </p><p>“Uh the vampire part” mark looks at taeyong, him confused this time. </p><p>Taeyong covered his mouth “what? I didn’t say that!” Taeyong panics. What would doyoung think if he found out, what would Taeyong do. </p><p>“Vampires don’t exist mark” Jaehyun crosses his arms. </p><p>Taeyong huffs out “we do too!” </p><p>All of their eyes widen at what Taeyong said. “W-what?” Taeyong felt like shrinking into a little ball and crying hoping doyoung would cradle him into feeling safe. </p><p>Taeyong grabs his bag off the couch “I gotta go!!” Taeyong runs out of johnnys house. The three chase after him seeing him continue running. </p><p>Taeyong didn’t look back, didn’t think about them the only thing on his mind was that doyoung was definitely gonna ground Taeyong when he gets home. </p><p>Luckily Taeyong found his way back to the woods and the gate. Taeyong squished through the fence his shirt ripping leaving the cloth on the gate. </p><p>Running into his once home he sees doyoung sitting on the couch looking at the now present Taeyong. </p><p>“T-Taeyong?” Doyoung stands up tears forming in his eyes. Taeyong drops his bag and quickly hugs doyoung “I’m so sorry for leaving, I got into trouble with some people and now I think they know that I’m a vampire and about you” Taeyong cries into doyoung shoulder. </p><p>“Taeyong it’s okay, I know people that can help” doyoung rubs taeyongs back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>